


He never knows

by caffeinealchemist



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Malec, POV Alec, Talking
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinealchemist/pseuds/caffeinealchemist
Summary: アレクとマグナスのゆるい日常の短いお話。





	1. morning

相当疲れていたらしい。柔らかい感触につつかれて、アレクは眉を顰めた。瞼が重い。昨夜は何時まで議事録と睨み合っていただろうか？ダウンワールダーたちとの会合を書き起こしたのはリンジーだったが、結局のところ、誰かが一言一句確認して訂正していく他なかった――正しく適切な文章へ。時に皮肉が飛び交い、時に癇癪をも起こすダウンワールダーたちの言葉を逐一拾っていてはクレイヴは快くは思わないだろう。それに言外の意味もある。会議の当事者でもあるアレクがシャドウハンターの様式で仕上げられた議事録を修正し、削減し、注意深くそれぞれの意図を誤解させぬよう細心の注意で校正を重ね、クレイヴに送信してマグナスのロフトへ辿り着いたのは何時ごろだったか。

「アレク」

微睡む思考がようやくマグナスに辿り着き、推し測ったようなタイミングで耳に届く声にアレクはぼんやりと瞼を震わせる。顔に当たる朝日がいやに眩しい。キルト越しの手がゆっくりと肩から腕へと滑っていく。覚えのある感触に心地よく息を吸い込む。朝の寝室の匂い。湯気の匂い。シャンプーと、芳しい茶と、砂糖の焦げたようなマグナスの魔法の匂い。その後ろで何かが本当に焼けているらしい。アレクは目を閉じたまま口元に笑みを浮かべ、眠たげな声が唇から漏れる。

「ワッフルか？」

ほとんど囁くような声をマグナスは聞き逃さない。たとえ見ていなくとも思い浮かぶいつもの笑顔で、マグナスはアレクの頭に手をやり、髪を梳いた。

「もう焼けてるよ」

アレクは大きく深呼吸した。マグナスがこんなふうに用意しているということはつまり、もう起きなければならないということだ。ベッドに留まっていたがるアレクの心を読んだように、マグナスがゆっくりと腕を押して揺すりはじめる。

「アレク、もう起きないと…」

「うん」

返事とは裏腹にアレクは起き上がれない。瞼さえ上がる気配がない。本当に重いのだ。再びうとうとと微睡みはじめたアレクの意識にマグナスの溜息が這入り込む。

「アレクサンダー…本当に起きないと――」

返事はない。ベッドをほんの少し軋ませて、マグナスは体を前に倒し、アレクの耳元に囁いた。

「――イザベルが来ると言ってる」

アレクの目がぱちっと開いた。窓からの光の眩しさに幾度か瞬き、とっくに体を起こしているマグナスを見上げる。

「何？何でイジーが？」

「君を起こしにだ」

マグナスが肩を竦めて薄い端末を振りかざす。文字までは見えないが、確かに誰かとメッセージのやり取りをしていたようだ。アレクは唸りながら背中を反らせ、無理矢理に身体を解していく。  
動き出したアレクを見てマグナスは満足げに微笑み、扉へと向かった。

「早く起きてくれ！ワッフルが冷めてしまう」

「冷めたら魔法で温めてくれるだろ？」

厚かましいアレクの注文に、マグナスは鋭い笑い声を返す。

「ダメだ。君は冷めたワッフルを食べるんだ」

体を起こしながら片手で頭を掻き、アレクは唸った。マグナスはもう部屋を出ていくところだ。

「マグナス」

振り向いて眉を上げるマグナスに、アレクは指先だけで合図する。途端ににいっと笑ってベッドのそばまで戻り、マグナスはアレクのすぐ傍で屈み、ほんの一瞬唇で唇に触れた。

「おはよう」

「おはよう、アレクサンダー」

髪を濡らした湯気の匂い。シャンプーの匂い。芳しい茶の匂い。砂糖の焦げたような、マグナスの魔法の匂い。いったい何の茶を飲んでいたんだろう？マグナスはいつもアレクの知らないものを飲んでいる。あとで聞いてみよう、アレクは心に書き留めたが、自分のために入れてくれたコーヒーを味わう頃には、そんなことは忘れてしまっていた。


	2. evening

一頻りイジーに突き回された後、昨日と同じくらい愉快な書類仕事と向き合い続け、研究所を出る頃には日が暮れかかっていた。  
マグナスの部屋に向かうまでの道中何度か端末を覗き見たが、メッセージはない。午後に受け取ったメッセージは、ディナーにどこかの店からシーフードを取り寄せるというものだった。アレクの知らない店。この街のどこかに、アレクが知っていて、マグナスが知らない店など存在するのだろうか。  
そのほかにはただ一度しつこい妹からのお節介があったが、完全に見なかったことにした。  
マグナスはいつも忙しい。会う時はいつも漫ろ歩いていたような顔をするくせに、部屋のどこかに仕事の痕跡を見つけることが殆どだ。高位魔術師と言えど、どんなことでも指を鳴らすだけで一瞬のうちに解決するという訳にはいかないらしい。ただしアレクがそのことを知ったのはつい最近だった。ネフィリムにとってダウンワールダーの仔細など話題になることさえなかった。

ぱちん、と指を鳴らす音でアレクは顔を上げた。埃っぽい夕暮れのブルックリンにマグナスの姿はない。白昼夢のような幻聴を振り払う。実際に誰かが近くで指を鳴らしたのかもしれない。アレクのすぐ近くで信号が変わるのを待つマンデインの女たちがクスクス何か囁きあって、薄っぺらい端末を立て、車列の先頭にカメラを向けている。ぼんやりとカメラの先を追うと、派手な赤いブルゾンを着た男が道路の真ん中にいるのが見える。何か時代遅れのスケートボードのようなものを踊るように振り回して――。動画を撮り続けている女たちが、「あれじゃ見えない」などと笑っている。マンデインの目には見えなくとも、ネフィリムの目には単純な文字がはっきりと見えた。明日開店、ダイナー、24/7、フル・イングリッシュ・ブレックファスト。常人には到底見えそうにない小さな字でご丁寧に住所まで記されているが、見えるか見えないかはもはやどうでもいいのだろう。読み取れた住所はマグナスの家からそう遠くない。信号が変わる直前に、男は看板をくるくる回しながら歩道へと――アレクとマンデインたちが立っているあたりへと引き上げる。  
動画を撮っていた女たちに目敏く近寄り、ちっとも見えなかった看板を間近で見せつけながら声をかけていく。仕事熱心というよりほとんど面白半分だ。笑いながらそれをかわして横断歩道を歩きだすマンデインたちに続いてアレクも足を踏み出す。  
すれ違う直前に男と目が合い、その瞬間彼はぎょっと身を竦め、アレクもほとんど同時に気がついた。ずり落ちたブルゾンの下、肩に見える大きな傷跡。人狼。気まずそうに鼻面を下げて狼は委縮したが、アレクにはかける言葉もない。ダウンワールダーがマンデインを相手に商売しようと、看板回しで小銭を稼いでいようと、違法なところは何もないのだから。二人の間の目くばせは何秒もなかったが、最終的に狼はにいっと笑って会釈し、看板を軽く掲げてアピールしてから反対側の車道へと駆けていった。日没までのわずかな時間、もうひと働きだとでも言うように。

 

完全に陽が沈んでから漸くマグナスの部屋に辿り着き、ノックするか躊躇したが、結局自分の鍵で扉を開けた。実際に魔術師の家の玄関にマンデイン製の鍵が何らかの役割を果たしているのかは疑い深いところだが、とにかく鍵は開くようになっている。扉を開くとすぐに慣れ親しんだ匂いが鼻腔を擽った。マグナスの家の匂い。煎じた魔法薬の匂い。マグナスの魔法の匂いと、夜の花の香の匂い。  
扉のそばで隠していた弓と矢筒を下ろし、タイホルスターを外しながらマグナスを呼ぶと、書斎から頭だけを覗かせたマグナスがぱっと顔を輝かせ、ロックグラス片手にやって来る。

「忙しかったのか？」

武装を外すアレクのそばで、マグナスが問いかける。セラフブレードの柄を弓の傍に立てかけ、アレクは体を起こしてマグナスの腕に軽く手を置き、溜息を吐いた。

「一日中デスクに張り付いてたよ」

「だろうと思った」

同情じみた声とともに、マグナスの手がアレクの肘を軽く掴む。ほんの小さな接触だけで疲れが吹き飛んでしまうような、マグナスの魔法の手。たった今一日が始まったかのような錯覚に、アレクは思いもよらず口を開いた。

「マグナス。明日の朝なんだけど…」

マグナスは表情を曇らせる。

「仕事か？」

「そうじゃないんだ、ただ、さっき見かけて…」

自分でもなぜ言おうと思ったのかわからないが、言葉が口をついて出た。グラスを口に運びながら先を促すマグナスに、残る勇気を振り絞る。こんな簡単なことを話すのに、どうして緊張しなければならないのだろう？乾いた唇を舌で湿らせ、アレクは少し早口になる。

「すぐ近くに新しいダイナーができるみたいだ。さっき人狼が看板回しを――いや、名前も知らないし、それはどうでもいいんだけど――朝から開いてるらしい。もし君がよければ、家で朝食を食べる方がいいなら別だけど…」

「アレクサンダー」

言葉につかえるアレクにマグナスが割り込む。こんなざまで、アレクはどうやって研究所を取り仕切っているのだろう？マグナスの面白そうな笑顔はそう問いかけているようにも見える。

「それは朝食デートに誘ってるのか？」

アレクは緊張気味に頷いた。何度も共にディナーに出かけたのに、ほとんど毎朝朝食を共にしているのに、マグナスの口から飛び出した言葉はまるで絵空事のようだ。

「君が店を見つけてくれるなんて嬉しいよ。ぜひ案内してくれ」

アレクの心を読んだように、マグナスが同意する。この街に、アレクだけが知っていて、マグナスのまだ知らない店がある。そんな些細な事実に胸が高鳴った。

「喜んで」

「だったら明日は早く起きてもらわないと」

「起きるよ。約束する」

マグナスにつられて口の端に笑みを浮かべ、ゆっくり身体を傾ける。マグナスも同じように距離を詰めて、音もなく唇が触れ合った。  
呼吸するたび、愛おしい匂いが肺を満たしていく。煎じた魔法薬の匂い。砂糖の焦げたようなマグナスの魔法の匂いと、夜の花の香の匂い。アレクの知らない何かの酒の匂い。マグナスはいつもアレクの知らないものを飲んでいる。いったい何を飲んでいたのか、あとで聞いてみよう。アレクは心に書き留めたが、シャワーを浴び、シーフードとマグナスを味わう頃には、そんなことは忘れてしまっていた。


End file.
